Battle and Love
by runnin-imagination
Summary: A few Slytherins have finally realize that their dark lord could not be trusted and decided to swoop sides. These few will start their training with a few other talented witches and wizards. Will they get along or will they kill each other? GWDM
1. Knowing the plans

This is my very first fan-fiction so pls Read & Review!!

Disclaimer: All Hp characters do not belong to me…

It has been two months since the end of the school term and Ginny Weasley, among a few others, were the only ones left in the castle. As Ginny had done extremely well for her O.W.Ls, she had skipped one grade and graduated at the same time as the golden trio. In the second week of the holidays, a letter arrived in the burrow for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley from Dumbledore. Ron opened the letter and read

_Dear Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny,_

_From reliable source, we've found out that the dark lord has already started planning his attack against the light side. In order to be prepared, we, the members of the order of phoenix would like you all to start your training at the end of the month. Training would take place in Hogwarts and we expect you to be ready by then. Remus and Tonks would be arriving at the burrow and you will all be arriving via portkey. A few of your school mates will be training with you as well. We would understand if any of you did not want to go forward for training. _

_Have a happy holiday,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry immediately scribbled a note saying that Hermione, Ron and himself will be waiting for the training to start. Before sending off the note, Ron had told Harry to tell Dumbledore that Ginny would not be going through the training as she's too young and a girl shouldn't be involved in the war. He was then faced with an extremely angry Ginny with the Weasley temper.

"**Ronald Weasley!! Me being one year Younger than you dosen't give you the right to make decisions for me!! Furthermore, I graduated the SAME year as you and I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS BY MYSELF!!!!!"** After this outburst, Ron agreed to let Ginny go for training but was swearing under his breath.

They then broke the news to Molly who burst out crying about her children all grown up to save the world. Molly agreed for them to go for training and make them promise to owl her everyday.

The end of the month came for them to leave for Hogwarts. Molly gave them a hug each, hugging Ginny longer as she's her youngest and only daughter.

Remus then transported all their belongings back to Hogwarts when Tonks portkeyed the four of them to Hogwarts.


	2. Only the beginning

Disclaimer: HP characters do not belong to me…

A/N: Juz wanna say a big THANK YOU to all reviewers, especially to Calm Serene who helped me out very much!!

Chapter 2: Only the beginning….

After touching the portkey, Ginny opened her eyes and realize that she had already reached Hogwarts and are now in Dumbledore's office. Before she even had the time to look at all the paintings in the headmaster's office, Ron who was standing right beside her shouted **"YOU!!"**

Ginny turned around to see Draco Malfoy, standing in front of the headmaster's door, with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini beside him. "Oh god" whispered Hermione, who was standing beside Ginny. "Here it goes again." During the six years, Draco Malfoy was always seen with his two 'bodyguards' Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy alone had always manage to humiliate the golden trio, especially Ron. In the seventh year however, Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini mysteriously disappeared from school and rumors were spread saying that he took the dark mark, joined the death eaters and Dumbledore did not allow him to continue his studies. Ron, who was more than happy to be able to live in peace, gladly spread this rumor on.

" Why Weasley, too excited to see me here?" Malfoy sneered. Harry was holding Ron by his shoulders to prevent him from pouncing onto Malfoy. "Really Weasley, you better learn to control that temper of yours. If the dark Lord knows about your weakness, he would use it against you" Malfoy warned.

Ginny's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Malfoy warning a Weasley?!!? Impossible!! She looked over at Hermione who had her mouth hanging wide open. "So I'm not dreaming" Ginny thought to herself. At the same moment, Dumbledore appeared. "So I take it as you've met your partners for your training?" Dumbledore smiled and his blue eyes twinkled. He looked over to Ron, who could not contain himself any longer had his Weasley temper controlling over his senses. **" I WOULD NOT BE CO-OPERATING WITH THIS FERRET AND HIS DEATH EATER FRIENDS. WHO KNOWS IF THEY ARE SPYS FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO? WHO KNOWS IF…" **_SLAP!!! _Ron finally shut up and rubbed his left cheek in shock. He looked wide-eyed into Pansy's face, which showed no expressions and feelings whatsoever. " Don't worry" Pansy said, her voice as cold as ice. " I will not be staying here for long. We **death eaters** will be serving the dark lord to fight against all of you." Pansy said, voice dripping with venom and left the room. Draco and Blaise shot daggers at Ron and left as well.

" Well done Ron" Hermione said sarcastically. " What is wrong with you Ron? Can't you see that they are already trying their best to be civil to all of you and all you do is to shout into their faces? For once, I have to say you deserve it." Tonks said. The four of them jumped, as all of them had forgotten about Tonks.

"That's enough Tonks. Would you be so kind to help Remus with the West tower? I'm afraid it hasn't been used in many years and there ought to be lots of furniture in need to be shifted." Dumbledore said kindly. Tonks exited the room and Dumbledore sighed.

"Please sit down. There're lots of things you all need to be told." The headmaster then conjured up chairs for them. Let's start by saying that Draco, Pansy and Blaise are spies." "Ha! I was right!" Ron said gleefully. "For the order of phoenix" Dumbledore interjected. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny's face turned another colour. **"WHAT??"**

they demanded. "That's right" the headmaster sighed again. "The three of them came to me by the end of their sixth year and asked me to aid them. Their parents were killed by Voldemort himself after an unaccomplished mission. All their mothers were raped by almost all death eaters before Serevus Snape had the mercy to use the avada kedevra on all their mothers. The three of them were blinded with rage that they wanted to kill the dark lord himself. Severus had manage to persuade them to join the light side as they also wanted the dark lord dead. That's why they are now here with us and I will encourage Mr. Weasley here to apologize to Miss Parkinson." Dumbledore ended his explanation and saw Hermione and Ginny's tear stained face.

"That's horrible!! How can he make the death eaters rape their mothers?" Hermione sobbed. Ginny was crying so hard that she couldn't say a word. Harry and Ron were comforting the two girls awkwardly as boys were never good at consoling.

The two girls made Ron go and apologize to Pansy if he still wants to talk to them. Harry was sitting in a corner trying to stifle his giggles at seeing Ron's horror-struck face.

" I would let you go back to the West tower to rest for the day. I would expect you to report back here tomorrow at eight in the morning. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner will be served in the great hall as per usual. You will all find Dobby outside this room to take you to the tower." Dumbledore smiled.

" Professor, why can't we stay back in Gryffindor tower?" Harry asked. The headmaster was rather taken aback by this question coming from Harry as he thought Hermione would be the one asking. However, he still answered good-naturedly. "Your training would take place for quite some time and students would be back by September. You will therefore, stay in the dormitories in the West tower. There are only two dormitories. One for the boys and the other for the girls. Which means that Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson will be staying in the same tower." Harry and Ron wanted to protest but kept their silence. They then headed out for the door and Dobby lead the way to the west tower .

"This is only the beginning" Hermione thought to herself.

A/N: I didn't describe the conversation between Dobby and Harry as I didn't know how to talk in "Dobby-language". Hope you all didn't mind. Most importantly, PLS READ & REVIEW!!


	3. Training

Title: Battle and love

Chapter 3: It has already begun

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me.

A/N: I'm looking for beta readers, anyone interested pls e-mail me!

Btw, I hope the story is not too boring.. This is my first fanfic!

-

By the time they arrived at the tower, the common room, which was the first thing they saw, was filled will a homey feeling. It was non-imaginable that the few slytherins could live in here other than the dungeons. Soon after, the 3 slytherins walked in. Pansy's eyes were red and puffy, making Ron feel guilty about what he said.

"Sorry" Ron muttered to her when she walked pass him towards the girls' dormitory. Pansy stopped walking and smiled slightly at him, then continued walking towards her dorm. Everybody having nothing else to do, returned to their dorm as well.

In the boys dorm:

Draco and Harry slept almost immediately while Ron was tossing and turning on his bed unable to sleep. Ron saw that Blaise was doing the same thing. Ron, realizing that he won't be sleeping for the next few hours, tried to start a conversation in the dark.

"Why were the few of you not in Hogwarts last year? How did you pass your NEWTs?" Ron asked him.

" We were commanded to take the dark mark when we were sixteen years old. We didn't want to and approached Professor Snape. He then told us about the order of phoenix and as they were having the same motives as us, we decided to help by spying on the dark lord himself. Last year was the worse year in our lives. We were very randomly called to the dark lord's side. We were actually in classes with the others. We were just under the disillusion spell to simplify our jobs." "So actually, we heard about what you said about us being death-eaters." Blaise added.

If it weren't for the dimness of the room, Ron would have been as red as a tomato. "Oh" was all Ron could say. After their little 'talk' they finally manage to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, in the girls' dorm: 

" Where is it?" Pansy sighed in frustration. Hermione was busy reading her book while Ginny was looking at Pansy curiously. The dorm was now in a mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere around the floor, and Pansy is still throwing more things out. To stop Pansy from destroying the dorm, Ginny got off her bed and went towards Pansy and asked her what she's looking for.

" A big blue box containing all my manicure and pedicure stuff" Pansy replied. Ginny was stunned. Manicure and pedicure stuff were used only by muggles. The fact that Pansy being in Slytherin and using muggle stuff was indeed shocking. Even Hermione put down her book to look at Pansy.

" Finally found it!" Pansy shouted in joy.

" Why are you using muggle stuff?" Hermione asked.

" Well, I love to attract attention" she replied sheepishly.

" Or just Malfoy's attention?" Ginny quickly covered her mouth quickly.

Pansy smiled. " Why are all of you so afraid of me?" She asked. " I don't bite. And to answer your previous question Ginny, I don't like Malfoy. I HAD to stick around him as we're in the same situation. I just want to attract attention by clinging onto him. It's quite entertaining isn't it?" Pansy replied.

" Come and join me, will you?" Pansy asked Hermione and Ginny. They painted their nails all sorts of colour and had lots of fun. In one night, the three girls knew a lot more about each other.

" Pansy's not so bad after all" Ginny thought to herself.

It was almost midnight when they packed up for sleep.

-

The next day…

Even though many of them went to sleep late the previous night, they all seem very keen to start and were fresh awake. They were having breakfast in the great hall, which only had the normal teachers' table and another long table for the seven of them. They all manage to create small talks with each other, and to the headmaster, this was definitively a great improvement.

In the headmaster's office:

" Today will be the start of your training." Albus Dumbledore said. " You all will be specializing in different parts. Miss Weasley and Miss Parkinson, you both will be learning healing and basic defend skills, Mr Potter, Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy, both of you will be learning to lead platoons and will be almost alike to training as an auror. Mr Weasley, due to the fact that you can play chess very well, you will be strategizing all our moves. And for that you will have more to learn as well. Miss Granger, you will be learning on advance charms and will be working hand in hand with Miss Weasley and Miss Parkinson." Right after Dumbledore's speech, a few Professors arrived.

Sirius Black, whose name was cleared from being the murderer of James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Madame Pomphrey and Alastor Moody arrived from the floo network. "For today, girls, please follow Madame Pomphrey to the Infirmary, Draco and Harry, go with Alastor amd Remus, while Ron and Blaise will go with Sirius and Tonks."

Nobody wasted time and headed to their designated areas.

Please read and review!

Nx chapter: Training will start and will everybody make it?

Read and REVIEW!


End file.
